inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Grisidly Army
"- his zombie army, located in Freetown. Also includes one million Sellicks" - The Inglipnomicon The Grisidly Army (Plasper: Unstoppable Army) is Inglip’s legion of warriors and is the official armed forces of Trathira. In accordance with religious laws, all gropagas are required to take part in at least one campaign. In total, The Grisidly Army is relatively small, roughly numbering at about 1 039 309 soldiers since it is still in its infancy, but its soldiers are highly trained and motivated and are helped by various powerful wizards, heroes and creatures and, of course, Inglip himself. This, along with wise and brilliant leaders and generals, most often ensures them victory on the battlefield and against Pilgni. History The beginnings of the Grisidly Army can be traced back to the birth of Trathira itself. On multiple occasions, the city-state was sacked by marauding barbarians from surrounding tribes and nations, such as the Diagralians, the Monzols, the Turars, and the Pollatils. The ancient gropagas needed to defend their city, so they established small militias by arming themselves with ceremonial temple weapons such as falchions and sclivels (which would later become the armies’ signature weapons). The city-state was able to defend itself, but it soon had different things in mind. As a result of increased security and less frequent pillaging at the hands of rival tribes, the population of Trathira grew and the gropagas needed to expand their borders. All the land surrounding Trathira was already claimed by other kingdoms, so Trathira had only one choice—to take it by force. Small guerrilla squads were formed for the purposes of taking enemy land, bit by bit. The plans succeeded, but the gropagas needed attacks that would have staying power. If they were going to claim huge swaths of land, they needed to be able to bring rival empires to their knees. Modernization The Grisidly Army began a rapid modernization that would revolutionize the way battles were fought. First, it began with the weapons that its units used. In the First Monzol War, which ended with a decisive Trathiran victory and the first of many land gains, the Grisidly Army used a falchion that was designed to be wielded with one hand, freeing up the other for a shield or an additional falchion. The number of falchions given to units was increased from two to seven, and falchions’ edges were made sharper and the blades longer. Lighter, more durable metals were used in the forging process so that the falchions would be easier to swing, yet harder to break. The sclivel experienced a complete overhaul, as well. Whereas it was once pitchfork shaped and more prone to rusting, it was now redesigned so that rust-resistant metals and a more aerodynamic design (for throwing purposes) were present. The pailbat also made its debut on the field as a brutal weapon. It allowed for enemies to be easily dispatched by first blinding them by placing the pail over their head and subsequently beating them to death with the bat portion. Clothumes were weaved from flame and magic resistant fabric lined with chainmail. In addition to this, coats were grafted onto the flesh of soldiers of the Grisidly Army who were fighting in colder conditions. The most noticeable wave of modernization came about during the Satyr and Cleverbot-Aslan wars, in which vehicular and robotic innovations made their marks on Trathiran combat. The Pagedern XUV, the Mantank, and the Grigan all debuted around this time, and put the Grisidly Army at the forefront of military innovation. Conflicts The Grisidly Army has fought in numerous wars, including: *The Monzol Wars *The Daniss Wars *The Pollatil and Turar Wars *The Wroverian Wars *The Cleverbot-Aslan Wars *The Diagral/Magshea Campaign *The Satyr War *The Chydrego Conflict Structure Along with over 10 000 highly trained and loyal gropagas,The Grisidly Army is made up of multiple regiments and batallions that include: The Million Sellicks *Source comic The Million Sellicks regiment is entirely composed of a million clones of famed actor Tom Selleck. This regiment is quite famous for its rugged manliness and handsomeness. The Sellicks are normally used as front line sclivelmen (Trathirian version of polemen). Since the construction of the genetic enginnering facility, these manly warriors can now easily replenish their ranks. The also serve as as a elite cavalry, The Sellick Cavalry that were instrumental in defeating the Monzolian forces at the Phyrric victory at Ebrouta. http://www.reddit.com/r/Inglip/comments/f1c8q/the_battle_for_ebrouta/ They are currently getting a well deserved rest after conquering the Pollatils, partying and dancing with women at a local sorority. http://www.reddit.com/r/Inglip/comments/h0aur/four_short_tales/ The Sasper Battalion The Saspers are a spectral battalion consisting of ghosts. They normally fly over the battlefield, haunting the enemies and sometimes unleashing volleys of spectral energy. Strangely enough, every single ghost was a homosexual in its past life. The Freetown Legion The Freetown Legion are a terrifying undead legion made up of zombies from Lucas Cemetery near Freetown. They are rather expendable and mindless soldiers (although there are exceptions) most often used as front line attack troops, terror troops or as cannon fodder. The legion bolster their ranks, other than taking corpses from the cemetery, by either infecting the fallen or by gropagas who willingly sacrificed their lives for the dark lord. The latter are more intelligent than the rest of the legion. The legion makes use of them as death masters to lead and organize the already fearsome army. Although most of the zombies were former civilians, many of them are deceased warriors and soldiers, and thus have more power than the normal, brain eating zombies, as they use their rusted weapons from their former glorious lives in battle, to good effect as they retain their fighting spirit even from beyond the grave. The Terrors of the Deep The Terrors of the Deep are an elite legion of amphibious sharks armed with sclivels. They are used as elite shock troops that break heavily fortified enemy front lines. They also consume their enemies in the midst of battle. Foes would foolishly get out of the waters, not knowing that the terrors' can chase them on land. They are the army's equivalent of marines who take the battle in both land and sea. On Island battles, the terrors often escort the Derper One fleet as support units for ambushing ground units. The Derper One Fleet A naval division, led by General Brosia. Used for off-shore conquests and naval battles. They are also used as mobile bases, naval troop transport and supply carriers for the Terrors of the deep and the rest of the Grisidly army. The Duarkrider Corps The Duarkriders are the best of the best. These exceptionally well trained soldiers ride in to battle on duarks, extremly powerful and dangerous fire breathing dragons that hail from the Deadlands. They are used to terrorize the skies, incinerate foot soldiers and destroy installations that are inaccessible by ground troops on the battlefield. The beasts are also useful as air transports due to their enormous strength. These elites are the army's equivalent of the air force. The Mages of Calorrad A branch of Gropaga mages and wizards that are one of the most powerfull and important part of the army. They are often used as support units such as spellcasters and healers although they also train battle mages for frontline combat. With their vast knowledge of the magical arts, they can also help other troops by transporting them and supplies to other places in an instant via warp portals although this method is quite long and costly to prepare so they only use it on emergencies or by important individuals such as appopes, generals or elites and heroes. Outside of the battlefield, they create various types and quantities of creatures via the cursed forge for the troops to use and assist them in battle. Creating duarks from this method has been met with failure and casualties within their ranks. Due to this, duark taming have since been treated as a rite of passage for new recruits and venture forth unto the Deadlands in search of their mighty steed. The Timetraveller Squad A branch of elite Gropaga scientists and soldiers that carry out the Dark Lord's will through space-time disruptions. They are usually tasked with preventing certain events and/or assassinating personnel that are deemed dangerous to Inglip's will. They are rarely used on the battlefield since their expertise lie on subterfuge and there are few Gropagas available in this division. Honors and Titles The highest honor any gropaga can receive from the Grisidly Army is that of the Obsidian Weedaula. It is a beautifully carved weedaula forged from obsidian and set with a ruby in its center. Thus far, no gropaga has earned it, but it is believed that Lord Dentases will, should he recapture Magshea. Leaders *Lord Dentases- Commander of the Grisidly Army and the chief leader behind the Diagralic Campaign to reclaim Magshea *Captain O’Grades- Captain in the Grisidly Army, commanded troops at Albemarle *Lord Recemese- A minor Lord, presumably fought in the campaign against the Turars *General Brosia- General in the Grisidly Army, instrumental in the war against the Pollatils *Colonel Specon- Colonel in the Grisidly Army, fought and led troops in the Satyr War *Narfor- A ressurected hero of the Dectrip Faith. Led the Grisidly Army in a campaign to retake the coastal outpost Lintsen from a commander named Dureo. See Also *Duark - The mighty draconic steeds of the Duarkriders. *The Mantank - The Grisidly army's weapon of mass slaughter. External Links *Source comic *Grisidly Army in the first edition of the Inglipnomicon Image Gallery Zombie army.png|The Lucas Cemetery zombies. Selicks.jpg|The sexiest addition to the army. DaSharks.jpg|The Maneaters of the Deep. Saspers.jpg|The spectral legion of Saspers. Mantankhd.png|The colossal Mantank. Category:Inglip's minions Category:Creatures Category:Armies